I'll make you a deal
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto has something to protect. So now he has to run. He'll come back, he always does. ItaNaru, OCNaru, mpreg, language, violence, implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Chapter one - he ran

He had done it, he had brought Sasuke back. Both of them stood at the gate wounded, injured, but alive. The guards at the gate grabbed them and rushed them to the hospital. Everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to go back to normal.

Naruto woke in the hospital. Not in pain, well, at least not physically. Things were going to go back to normal. Sasuke was going to become hero cause he killed Orochimaru and Itachi, he'll be welcomed back with open arms. He knew cause he heard the nurse say it.

What Naruto didn't want was normal, cause normal meant bad, and bad meant worse for him. Not that he was scared, he wasn't anymore. He just didn't want to go back to that. Stepping up to the window he looked and saw the welcoming party for Sasuke.

Everyone hugged or shook his hand, even some of the teachers. Naruto winced, he would have to leave once his wounds were healed, he couldn't stay. No one knew this not even Tsunade, he was pregnant. About 3 months pregnant, with Itachi's child.

**---flashback---**

_Naruto smiled until he came upon the hotel room, he knew who was behind that door. He was on a solo mission, just grabbing a scroll for Tsunade. Naruto opened and closed the door quickly but quietly. _

_"Hello Naruto," came a voice from the body on the bed._

_"Hello Itachi," replied Naruto._

_Naruto didn't know why he was here, but he knew that he wasn't going to be taken away, it was too easy. He also felt a life altering moment was going to happen._

_"I'm going to make a deal with you," Itachi started. Naruto shivered in anticipation, "but what if I don't want to make a deal with you?"_

_Itachi smirked just like Sasuke, but is was also different, "oh, but you do Naruto. You see I have left the Akatsuki, or rather I have killed them all. In order to finish my mission, you see, I never betrayed Konoha, it was mostly all a set up. I did not kill my clan, Madara Uchiha did, so it was my mission to kill him. Although it took longer than planned, The third hokage add more to my mission while I was on it. I was to spy on the Akatsuki, and take them down if I could. Which in the end I have, but you see I can return to Konoha, because the third is no longer in power. Now that I have completed my mission I will make a deal with you, and you will take it," Itachi looked at Naruto straight in the eyes, and that was when Naruto realized Itachi was blind._

_"I see you have figured it out, do not pity me, I do not want it. As for the deal. I will impregnate you, and as for what you get in return, Sasuke will come back, to his home in Konoha." Itachi breathed in deeply waiting for scream, a yell, anything that Naruto like._

_Nothing, Naruto didn't do anything except ask a single question, "why?"_

_Itachi smirked, "No one knows this, not even Sasuke. For the clan to be revived I have to do it, and I will for Sasuke, since he can not do it himself." Naruto looked utterly confused._

_"Sasuke is infertile," everything hit like a ton of bricks, Itachi really wasn't an evil person, he just stuck with the worse job ever. _

_"Why are you doing this for him? Why did you taunt him? Why did you make him believe it was you?" Itachi's face soften a little, which startled Naruto, "I'm doing it, because it's one of his goals he can never achieve, because even though he does hate me, I do not hate him, he is my brother and I love him, as a brother should. As his older brother I know how Sasuke is, he wouldn't have understood at such a young age, and I knew I wasn't coming back, I made him believe it was me because he would have something to live for and someone to blame. He needed the motivation otherwise he would have withered away." Itachi looked sad at his last statement. _

_Naruto understood, Itachi lived the greatest regret, and accepted that. Naruto knew he could make this deal, granted it would be a long time before things really happened, but he knew it was him who had to do it. _

_Itachi stood and walked over to Naruto, "even though you may not believe me Naruto, I am going to show you was true love feels like, cause even though it is a deal, I am also doing this for myself." Naruto looked shock and Itachi took that time to claim his mouth._

**---end flashback---**

Naruto knew what true love felt like, cause Naruto fell in love that night with Itachi. Naruto understood Itachi and the pain he went through to protect his loved ones. Itachi had protected him as well, from the Akatsuki, although he didn't realize it at the time.

Naruto stepped away from the window, now that Sasuke was back. It was time for Naruto to quit. He had a family now, and he had to leave before it was too late. After Naruto had really thought about, he had to leave, so his children would not be hurt by the villagers as he was. He had to protect his kits.

Naruto turned as the door opened. What he did not expect was to see Hinata and Kakashi standing at the door, he welcomed them in, as the masked Naruto would do.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Kakashi-sensei! What are ya'll doing up here, I thought you would be with everyone else!" he smiled cause that is what the masked Naruto would do.

Hinata looked serious, "we know Naruto, that you're pregnant." Hinata was still a reserved person, and would blush with certain conversations, but she had a lot more confidence now.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "what are you going to do, and who is the father?"

Kakashi actually sounded concerned, like a father would. Naruto looked away, out the window and into the distance, "I'm going to go away, and never come back. I may visit, but never to return here as my home. I will not let my children go through what I did. I will not put that on someone with a choice. I'm tired now, and I want to rest. Everything will be fine now. Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead, along with the Akatsuki and Itachi," Naruto grimly smiled at 'his' name, "I'll be fine. I know where I can go where I am welcomed."

Kakashi understood that Naruto had lived a many life times, and he was done. There was no long evil in this world that would need his help to defeat, he had a right to take a rest. But still who was the father, "Naruto, who is the father?"

Naruto stood and looked outside where Sasuke once stood, "the father is the brother of who is infertile. You find out sooner than you think. I made a deal, I'm just holding up my end of it."

Naruto then disappeared with a poof, and directly in his apartment. He had very few things, and right now he was glad for that. Packing what he needed, until he reached his new home. He had been planning this since his meeting with Itachi, he was going to stay with a family he had met on his travels with Jiraiya. He had written a few weeks ago, and they would love for him to stay with them. He had gotten really close to them when Jiraiya had ditched him for two months.

During his time with them, he helped around the house, and helped rebuild the house, since he had broken it. When he had finished rebuilding it, they told him, whenever he need a home to go to, they would be there. He had never felt more loved, cause they knew his secret and knew everything about him. Jiraiya had told them, without Naruto's knowledge, that his father wanted him to be a hero. They agreed, he protected his village everyday. Now he needed protecting for not only him, but his family.

Naruto closed the door, with out thinking, he locked, but laughed. He wouldn't be returning. Heading to the landlords door, he knocked.

"Hi, just returning this. I'm moving out, thank you for letting me stay for as long as I have!" Naruto smiled returning the key.

The landlord shook his head, he never really hated the kid. He really was their hero.

Naruto walked the long distance to the hokage tower. Looks were still there, the ones of hate, but he didn't give them a second glance, it was the last time.

Naruto knocked on the door, "it's open!"

Naruto walked in quietly and stood in front of his hokage. He set his forehead protector in front of her, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, am resigning as jounin shonbi for Konoha. I will no longer serve Konoha as a ninja, but as a citizen. In which as my choice as a citizen, I am leaving. I was proud to serve as a ninja, but I feel as though I am done with my job." Naruto bowed deeply to the hokage.

Tsunade was not only startled but shocked beyond belief, she had the power to deny Naruto the right to resign, but when he bowed, he really was done. She smiled sadly, she had no point in keeping him, the battle was fought and they had won. He had no purpose.

She smirked as he rose from his bow when she said nothing, "only on one condition." Naruto didn't like this

"In 5 to 20 years, you will return to become hokage of this village," Naruto's eyes widen. He didn't want to return, but it was his only way of getting out of the village now.

If he did the math correctly he would need 14 years until he child will take the genin exam, but it was difficult for outsiders to take the exam unless in the school already.

Naruto smirked as well, "I will accept them if you grant me one request when I return?" she narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded, "what is your request?"

"Well I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out, just gotta keep an open mind." he smiled, and waved. He poofed out of the room before heading to the academy.

He knew this would hurt the chunin teacher greatly, but he had worked on a letter before hand.

"Hello Kakashi," Naruto stated plainly.

"Hey Naruto, want me to leave a message for Iruka?" asked Kakashi not looking away from his book.

"Well there is a couple of things, give this to him, and please don't read it, and since Tsunade is hokage I can only leave for a period of time before I have to come back to do hokage training. I better hope that within those 14 years that you ask Iruka out and take very good care of him" Naruto had handed him the letter and walked away.

Naruto walked up through the gates ready to start his new life. Walking to the guards to hand him his travelers pass, Genma nodded and let him through.

Normally it would take two days of non-stop running to get to his destination, but since he was no longer a ninja at the moment and just a traveler, he could not use his ninja skills, cause they would just bring him danger, it will take him seven days. I guess it was time to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Animelvr: yeah this is going to be a multi-chapter story. Although I'm writing it chapter by chapter, I also didn't expect it to be this popular.

And I again, I didn't think it would be this popular, since some of my other stuff isn't. I guess I will continue to write on this story as long as I continue getting feedback!

Anyways

Chapter 2

Sasuke woke in his bed, he had been home for about a week. It was strange being here. Nothing had changed, except for his team. Kakashi didn't treat him like he did before, although that was too be expect since he was stronger than him. He also hadn't seen Naruto, since their fight. He assumed it was him to bring him back here, so why hasn't he seen him?

Sasuke got dressed for a mission he was going on today, 'I guess, I can ask the hokage' thinking about Naruto. He had been thinking about him non-stop since he got back wondering where he was.

After Sasuke finished his morning routine, he went straight to the hokage tower and met up with his team, Sakura and Sai were already waiting.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we should pick up the mission our selves and he'll meet us at the gate. He had to take care of something," explained Sakura. Sasuke nodded and they headed up to the hokage office.

* * *

It was team sevens first real mission since Sasuke had returned, saying that Tsunade was pissed was an understatement. She wanted him to be punished, but the old coots in the council thought otherwise. It may seem like she holds a lot of power, but in reality she doesn't, she is just a figure, an icon. She has to get permission from the old coots.

Team seven entered her office, they bowed, "Where is Kakashi?'

Sakura stepped forward, "As Kakashi-sensei put it, 'I need to take care of my dolphin, I'll meet ya'll at the gate, tell Tsunade that I'm sorry I couldn't make it'. He also said that you would understand" she stepped back

Tsunade nodded, she knew that Iruka would take this the hardest out of all of them. She began telling them the specifics of the mission, just a snatch and go. Simple, not that far, they would most likely be home before sun down tomorrow. They nodded and of course accepted the mission, Sasuke turned around before he walked through the door.

"Hokage-sama, where is Naruto. I haven't seen him since our-" even though Sasuke was polite, he could feel the killer intent leaking off her towards him.

"Do not concern yourself with Naruto, right now, he is in a better place, he'll be back, that much I am sure of," he could not see her eyes, but he knew she was looking at him, and he took his leave, maybe Sakura would be a better person to ask.

* * *

Naruto walked briskly to the town he longed to see, the one that was waiting for him. His new home! It was a big town on the border between waterfall and grass, so fighting was a small issue. If any one wanted to become ninja, they weren't that far from either ninja village to become ninja. Although when a child usually started at the ninja academy, the family would move to that ninja village for a while.

Naruto smiled, they family he was going to be living with, were waiting outside for him. He ran the rest of the way, "hi Naomi! Jii-san! Tsuki!" they smiled back at him and got him inside.

For some reason, they were really good at reading Naruto, and they understood that he was genuinely happy to see them, but still the same depressed 14-year-old they remember, just a little more mature.

"Naruto I got an appointment with the town doctor, but he said with your kind-of situation, when it comes time to give birth that you'll have to use a ninja skilled doctor," Naruto frowned at that, but understood.

"Yeah, I kind-of figured as much, which village would we go to?" He was think waterfall since the better skilled medic ninja came from there, even Tsunade was trained there for a little bit.

"You should know, we would go to waterfall!" Naomi scolded, "you are not in Konoha anymore! You are loved here for who you are!"

Naruto smiled, "yeah I am aren't I."

Although it was still difficult to believe, he was ready to be happy, cause the people here did love him, and he hoped they would accept him. What he didn't know was the whole town already knew and did, cause Naomi was a women and almost all women gossip. Almost.

Naruto settled in his things, and talked with the family for quite some time before heading to bed. Starting tomorrow he would get a simple job in town, or see if anyone just need help. He didn't want to just sit around. He would continue to train since he was going to become hokage, but nothing to hurt him self, just stay in shape.

* * *

Kakashi rubbed Iruka's back, trying not to remember what happened when he gave him Naruto's letter.

---flashback---

_Kakashi waited one day after Naruto had left, cause he knew that Iruka would chase after him. He walked up to the academy after hours, but Iruka was grading papers, sitting on the window reading he waited for Iruka to sigh._

_3...2...1...Iruka sighed, "what can I help you with Kakashi?" Iruka was working on the last paper to grade._

_"I have something for you, when you're done." Kakashi said simply._

_It obviously didn't take Iruka long to finish was he was doing, and turn to Kakashi in his chair, "what is it that you have for me?"_

_Kakashi closed his book and handed him the letter._

_Iruka read quietly, "Dear Iruka Sensei, I'm glad that you were there to teach me, and worry about me, an take care of me when you could. For now it is my time to go, I am leaving. No one knows where I am, when I leave I will be just a normal citizen, I will have resigned as a ninja. I told Kakashi-sensei to take care of you while I am gone and to ask you out on a date. Go with him, and be happy, you'll see me again, I promise! Love your adopted son, Naruto."_

_Tears poured out of his eyes, "he is going to come back right?"_

_"yes, in 14 years, why that specific number, I do not know" he lied. It hurt to lie to this man, one that has taken care of many students. Iruka stayed in the chair leaning over crying, he didn't even get a probably good, just a flimsy letter, he held on tight to his letter. The pain hurt, but it could have been worse._

_Kakashi was surprised that the man openly cried in front of him, because a ninja is suppose to be emotionless, but he just a teacher. Kakashi knelled in front of him, He pushed his head up looking in those deep chocolate brown eyes._

_"I know I will do some things wrong, I am not perfect. I do not read people well, but I willing you be with me? I was told that if I am not to take care of you, I would be killed by our knuckle head ninja. One who I think is right. Will you stay with me?"_

---end flashback---

Iruka had said yes, but he was still depressed about Naruto leaving him, Kakashi didn't know what to do, everything he seemed to do was wrong.

"Dolphin-chan, I am going on a mission, will you be alright?" Iruka smiled weakly at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for a couple of day by myself," Iruka kissed Kakashi on the lips as he left. Knowing that it was going to be hard for him.

Things had progressively gotten better, but there were still moments, something that would remind Iruka of Naruto, and those were bad. Kakashi would think of what to say to help Iruka on this mission.

* * *

Sasuke had pulled Sakura aside to ask her the question he wanted to know the answer so badly now.

"Sakura, where is Naruto?" he asked simple.

Kakashi chose that time to show up, "Naruto is in a better place, Sasuke. Do not concern yourself of him right now. He will return, that much I am sure" Sasuke shivered at the killer intent that Kakashi was pouring on him.

He didn't understand why everyone was keeping his where-a-bouts a secret, maybe he would see him in town some time. Or not.

* * *

A/N: so a couple things, I do not know where Tsunade was trained, if is in the Naruto series, which I don't think it is, then I am sorry.

Tsuki Naomi and Jii-san, his name really is Jii….Naruto just likes calling him Jii-san.

Also I don't know if I want to put Naruto in a relationship, but if I was too, who would it be with, understand this is yaoi, and Naruto is the uke of the relationship…for obvious reasons.

I will still have itanaru scenes to come! Tee hee!

Reviews are nice!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

I want to thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! Ya'll are awesome!

Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 3

Naruto walked heavily to the village hidden by waterfalls, with Naomi. He was 8 months and 2 weeks, which means he has 2 weeks left. Everyone knew he shouldn't be traveling right now, cause he was that far along, but insisted they wait until then. He didn't want to waste their money for so long, waiting.

He guessed since they were going to be in waterfall for so long, why not look around, and site see. Enjoy his time, he didn't get to do that, the last few times he was in the area.

"Naruto, I never got a chance to ask you this, but who is the father?" Naomi questioned hoping to get a straight answer, when Naruto didn't want to give an answer, he would spit out these riddles. If you didn't know the right people, you would never know the answer.

Naruto sighed, he knew this was going to come sooner or later. During his stay with them before, they had learned who were after him, and she wasn't going to like the answer. "As long as you aren't mad at me, then I'll give you the answer"

She smiled, "of course I can never stay mad at you"

Naruto looked away blushing, "Itachi is the father, but don't let anyone know, I don't want it to get spread around!" It's not that he didn't want it to get spread around, he was sure people already knew where he was at, he wasn't hiding. He just didn't want it to get back to Sasuke that he was pregnant with his brothers child.

Naomi gave him a weird looked, which was a look of 'there has got to be more to that then what you're saying.'

Naruto sighed again, he had been doing that a lot, and commenced to tell her of what happened, and his feelings toward the man. Leaving out certain things, for his on benefit. He didn't want her spreading certain things around.

"I just don't want to believe he is dead though, to think we could be so close to where he once was, cause Itachi and Sasuke fought near waterfall, it makes me want to go and look and see, for myself. Get confirmation, not that I think Sasuke is lying, it's just that Itachi usually is more tricky then what Sasuke had told me about the fight," explained Naruto, "and I don't have the feeling you get when you're true love dies, the empty feeling. I don't have that, I never got it. People get a sixth sense about those things, right? It makes me wonder if he was the one, or if he is really alive."

She listened to him ramble on about his feelings, this was the true Naruto, the one who would open up, and just talk, and sometimes listen. He needed this though, he had no one to talk to about it, cause no one would understand. Everyone would think that Itachi is an evil person. At home at least.

Naomi smiled, and understood what he meant, he was right, they wouldn't understand in Konoha, but she did. Granted, he had heard what he had done through the grapevine, but that didn't mean he couldn't change. She had seen Naruto's gift with some of the other villagers before and now. It still amazed her.

A hand waved in front of her face, "huh?"

"He needs your pass," Naomi looked confused, and then took in her surroundings. 'oh, we've made it.'

"hahaha, I see!" she quickly got her pass out as Naruto swear dropped as Naomi's actions. He had never seen her so lost in thought before. It was interesting.

Naruto waited for his pass to be returned to him, "you wouldn't happen to have a brother, would you?"

Naruto looked questioningly, "no, I'm an orphan, why do you ask?" The guards whispered to each other. It really was the guy.

"We need to show you something," Naruto sighed, he just wanted to get to the hotel and put his feet up.

It started silent, but the guard spoke up, "Please don't be frighten when you see this man, for he doesn't remember anything. He has proven that he is not a threat, so he is no longer in prison. We even feel bad for the interrogation, but it proved that he didn't remember anything. So we repaid him, by getting him an apartment, which he turned into a studio, an art studio." he paused for a moment, "the only reason I am telling you this, is because the man keeps drawing you, you look exactly the boy in the pictures, just more mature."

Naruto looked shaken, but he wasn't going to let his hopes up.

They walked up to the door and knocked getting a 'hold on'. Naruto froze, it sounded like him, but he had to be sure. They waited a few seconds before the door open to a raven haired man. It was him! It was Itachi.

"Hello!" memories really change a man, whether one has them or not. Itachi looked at the group and saw Naruto, his eyes went really big, "it's you!"

Naruto was taken back by the outburst and a little mad at the lame comment, "yeah it's me Itachi, who else would I be?!" Naruto thundered back.

"I need your help!" Naruto got pulled inside, and Naomi gasped in worry. Naruto seemed shocked at the sudden movement.

Itachi seemed eager, like he wanted to know something, and Naruto was the only person who could give him the answer, "I have dreams of you. All the time, I paint you, so I don't forget what you look like, you're beautiful! I needed to remember, cause I don't. Can you help me remember?" Itachi looked innocent, just like a lost little kid.

Naruto looked at the pictures, they were of him, not that he was surprised of that, but they just beautiful. You could see when he finally got a good look, cause the some of the pictures didn't have his face completely done.

"Itachi, you may not remember me, but I do remember you. You told me things about you that you may not want to hear, and some things you'll love. I love you, but I don't live here, will you come with me?" Itachi looked around, he wanted to remember, but his only memories of those were of here. Did he want to leave his only home?

"You don't have to answer now, I am going to be here for a couple of weeks, and during that time I can tell you about your self," Naruto offered.

Itachi smiled, that's what he wanted, to make a choice. He wasn't ready to leave, and maybe when he found out who he really was, he could leave with no regrets.

--ItaNaru--

Tsunade glared at the message, she was being requested to waterfall, wait, if she went, no paper work! She did a small dance in her chair. The Anbu teams watched the display of emotions on their hokage and it was strange, they also tried not to laugh.

"Dismissed!" she announced suddenly, and they left. She got up from her chair, "Shizune!"

Said women came running in, "yes lady hokage!"

Tsunade smirked, "I have been requested to waterfall to perform a male pregnancy birth. So, you need to stay here!"

Shizune looked shocked, but stern, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have the perfect escort team picked out!" she wasn't going to waste any time, she had to be there in two days, and so she needed to leave now. Gathering her things that she would need for the procedure. She made clones of her self to gather the needed people, that would tell them to meet her at the gate.

Rushing to the gate with excitement, Kakashi, Hinata, Yamato, and Shikamaru stood waiting for their hokage.

She grinned like a mad man, ready to go they knew this was going to be a long trip, and they were ready for it. Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikamaru for protection, and Hinata was for help with the pregnancy.

She had an escape to get away from the evil paper work, and she was going to take it! Things weren't going to far apart just for being away for a week, was it?

--ItaNaru--

They made it in good time, apparently the patient went into labor early, Tsunade took a soldier pill.

Screaming could be heard from down the hall, every Konoha shonbi knew who that was, finally it started to make words, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, THIS SHIT FUCKING HURTS! WHY THE HELL DID I DO THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ITACHI!"

Tsunade was beyond shocked, "what is Naruto doing here?" she asked the doctor.

"You know him? Good, he is your patient!" the other doctor ran away. Tsunade and the escort team walked down to the hall to his door. She told Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikamaru to guard the door.

Tsunade opened the door to reveal a very angry and very pregnant Naruto and scared out his mind Itachi. It was completely…weird.

"Baa-chan! What the hell are you doing here?!" he had been found, this was not going to be good at all.

Tsunade looked at Itachi, quickly ignoring Naruto, he looked scared! What the hell? Once Itachi saw them, "please! Help me! He is going to kill me! Do something!"

Another contraction hit Naruto and he groaned in pain then the screaming happened again, "ITACHI, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU BETTER HAPPY I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DAMNIT, CAUSE OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO DO IT AGAIN LATER! OH MY GOD THIS HURT, SON OF A BITCH!"

Itachi hid behind Tsunade, "I'll do anything, just make him stop yelling at me!" Tsunade smirked, Itachi deserved this as far she knew, why the change in character she didn't know, but it was funny to watch. Then it was her turn.

"BAA-CHAN, IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT THIS SECOND, I WILL TAKE MY LIFE AND IN MY WILL I PUT THAT YOU ARE TO BE THE HOKAGE UNTIL YOU DEATH! I AM SURE SHIZUNE WOULD AGREE, GODDAMNIT! I WILL GIVE YOU SO MUCH PAPERWORK THAT YOU HAVE PAPERCUTS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Tsunade paled, no one knew this but she had a little tiny fear of paper cuts, and bringing paperwork on top of it did not help in the least bit.

She glared at Itachi, cause apparently it was his fault, and she was getting threatened. She finally commenced the procedure, numbing him from the waist down was priority. When he felt it take affect he sighed.

He could still feel the contractions, but they weren't as bad. What Tsunade saw was a shock. The Kyuubi had made a birth canal, and so the process began.

--ItaNaru--

Kakashi leaned against the wall opposite of the door, he sort of knew what was going on inside the room, but it was weird that Naruto would curse Itachi, well, he knew he was the father. Naruto was right it didn't take long for him and Hinata to find out. He finally questioned her when they found out that Sasuke was infertile.

--flashback--

_It was now a well known fact that Sasuke was trying to get a women, and he had taken a couple on dates. He knew who he was looking for, dark hair, preferably black, dark eyes, pale skin. Basically similar to what he looked like. Granted most of the girls had a light brown hair, but he did finally find and she was more than willing to have the Uchiha's, and even marry the Uchiha. Although she wasn't like most of the other fan-girls. She was quiet reserved, calm, collected, and protective. She was the perfect women. It was when they tried to get her pregnant. They had tried themselves, and nothing worked, so they tried to do it with the doctor. Implant it in her, that when the doctors told him it was pointless._

_Sasuke glared and them and they looked away frightened, "why would it be pointless?"_

_The doctor gulped, it was not going to be pretty, "Uchiha, please don't take this the wrong way, but you are infertile, it is impossible for you to impregnate any women, ever."_

_It was surprising how fast that rumor flew. Even though Sasuke had no reason for the women, he still kept her. He had actually learned to love her through a difficult time. She reminded him of Naruto, sort of. She grew on you, and he liked her. Though he had never told her._

_How the rumor got to Hinata, well she was sitting at the front desk in the hospital listening to a couple of ladies talk about Sasuke, and the new information. It clicked to her, "the father is the brother of who is infertile, you'll find out sooner than you think" Naruto was right. They only had to wait until Sasuke wanted a child._

_Hinata rushed to Kakashi as soon as she was done at the hospital, and relayed the information, then the question came up, "why did you ever come to me in the first place?"_

_Hinata smiled, "because you view Naruto as a son, even though you won't admit it now, you will, and even though you wanted to train Naruto more than Sasuke, you couldn't cause of the council. It's amazing what one can find out."_

_Kakashi studied the girl, she was a different kind of women, and she was smarter than she let on. She was kind of like Naruto, she wore a mask now, but she hide like he did, she did it, because the less you know, the less it will hurt you._

_From then on, Hinata and Kakashi gather for a couple of coffee, sometimes to talk, or just sit in silence. Iruka went with them some times, and sometimes he didn't. Same with Kiba, they never scheduled it, it was a moment when they just knew. Weird._

--end flashback--

A baby crying brought Kakashi out of his thoughts, he tried not to smile, but it was difficult. He felt a father getting his grandchild, and he liked the feeling. Kakashi noticed that Shikamaru was staring at him.

"Can I help you Shikamaru?" he went back to his lazy look while reading his book.

"You haven't turned a page in the last 4 hours," Kakashi frowned, has it really been that long, another cry emerged from the room, and Kakashi facial features softened. Maybe Naruto would come back sooner.

--ItaNaru--

"Naruto, I may not remember everything, but I want you to know, that I am very proud that you made it through this! You did wonderful, and I happy that you have given me children. I think we should take them home." Itachi smiled.

Naruto tried not to get what Itachi was implying, "Itachi we are going to take them home, our home," Naruto laughed tiredly.

Itachi shook his head and gripped the side of the bed tightly, "Tsunade, there are papers that are sealed by the third of my long term-mission. It will prove my innocence. The only reason I could never tell you before was I could never get close enough to tell you, nor would you believe me at the time. It was a mission that I was to take down Madara Uchiha. I didn't kill my clan and I never betrayed my village. I just could risk getting caught, but now that I am finished with my mission, I would like to return. Will you grant me that?" He kneeled in front her, he wasn't the same man. Maybe it was a mask that he wore as well. Who in this world was honest any more?

She didn't have a reason to believe him, but she also didn't have a reason to not believe him. "I'll look and report to you in two weeks time, I will send Hinata. Understand, that when I send Hinata, I will also break the news to Sasuke, so give me an extra week. He has seemed to calm down, but it might set him off."

Naruto frowned, he didn't want to go back to the village yet, "I don't want to go!"

Itachi also frowned, but smiled, "Naru-koi, you and the kits won't be going back to the village as Uzumaki, but as Uchiha. You won't hated any longer, not on my watch."

Itachi knew the villages hatred towards Naruto when he was little, he didn't think it was any different now, but he was going to protect Naruto as best he could.

Naruto saw the love and the promise in Itachi's eyes. Within the week they had been together, Naruto had told him everything and Itachi did remember, though the headache sucked afterwards, it was worth it.

"Fine," Naruto finally agreed, albeit against his will, but he didn't care, as long as Itachi was there, that's all that matter.

--ItaNaru--

A/N normally Hokages aren't let out of the village, but it's a peaceful time now, there aren't any wars remember.

I did also bring Itachi back! YAY me ^^;;! For all you ItaNaru fans there ya go!

Anyways, it will get interesting as Itachi comes back.

I also did put in there how Kakashi found out and the reasoning behind it. I love weird friendships!

reviews are nice?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

Thank you for everyone who had reviewed! Ya'll are great. Since I haven't done so yet, I am going to apologize for all the grammar mistakes. I don't have anyone to beta my stuff yet, because I have just gotten back into the writing business again.

Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 3

--ItaNaru--

Tsunade and the Konoha shonbi had just left to return back to the village. Naruto was still apprehensive about going back. He hadn't been here that long, and he had enjoyed what he had been here.

"Naruto, what would you like to name the kits?" Itachi had picked up on calling them 'kits' cause Naruto did it, A LOT.

"Kai and Rei. I have always wanted to name my kits that and I will. Next time you can name them," Itachi looked wide-eyed at Naruto and then smiled, he really was blessed. He was happy that he could remember, and he didn't feel like the evil person he was before. He was happy, and he let it over flow him.

"Naruto, lets be together as a family, always. Where ever we end, I will make sure that you're happy no matter what. I will never anyone say hurtful things to you again," Itachi exclaimed looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto guessed that was what he needed to hear, to be able to return to Konoha. To know that he was going to be protected. Then he noticed something, it was different, he could tell.

"What's different?" Naruto asked. Even though he and Itachi had been around each other, he hadn't really taken a good look at him, his ninja skills were getting rusty, he would need to pick up his training again.

Itachi smiled at him, like he was looking at him, "while I was here, they helped me, they got my eye sight back. Granted I get a few headaches, but I can also no longer use the sharingan. If I do, I will become blind and I will never see again." Itachi explained this like it wasn't anything at all.

"I'm happy that you can see, that way you can see your two children," Naruto smiled, and then frowned, "Itachi," he looked down at the bed he was laying on, "I don't want to live in the Uchiha district, I understand that you may want to, but I don't."

Itachi understood, honestly he didn't want to either. Who knew what was going on there right now.

A day later Naruto was released from the hospital, he and his new family now headed back to the small village that he was staying at, only to have to wait a little bit.

--ItaNaru--

It was all true, Itachi really was innocent. She called Hinata to her office. That's when Hinata figured that it was true as well, cause the smile on Tsunade's face was a dead give-away.

Hinata grabbed the scroll from her and turned to go get her gear, "Hinata, wait."

Hinata turned back around to face her Hokage, "I believe you will need this," ANBU robes and mask sit on the desk, "but this will be our little secret, Swan"

The name fit perfectly, not that she was ugly before, but she needed to grow before she could turn in the sharp swan with grace. She did so beautifully.

Hinata smirked, she wasn't innocent anymore. Little did people know, that Tsunade rarely trained Sakura anymore, but trained Hinata, cause she saw her potential. Even though Hinata didn't have super human strength, they both worked really well together.

"Bring me Sasuke before you leave Swan." Hinata covered her face with the mask and covered her self with the robes and nodded. She then Sushinned out of the office and to the front of Uchiha gates.

Hinata pulled her hair into a high ponytail, as to not attract attention to a similar appearance.

Sasuke answered the door and looked at Swan, "Tsunade request your presences"

Sasuke nodded, "T-t-thank y-you." He blushed lightly. Who ever this women was, she was doing a good job.

Hinata smiled behind her mask, "your very welcome." He looked shocked, and smile lightly, then closed the door.

Hinata was gone in a flash.

--ItaNaru--

I think I have finally found a side pairing! Whoo go me! I usually suck at those! Anyways.

I need a name for Sasuke's girlfriend! Taking a vote!

Tsuke

Hina

Aya

Chidori

Yuki

So bring in the reviews you loyal fans! I love ya'll!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update as much, I've been working killer shifts at work. Being a fanfic writer doesn't really bring in the money, but makin people coffee for 8 hours a day seems too though. So I get most of my writing done at night now.**

**Anyways, I got two votes for Hina. So I guess I shall use that name. I think it's pretty! Thanks to the two people who voted! Love ya'll!**

**Chapter 5**

--ItaNaru--

Sasuke walked up to the hokage tower. He didn't know what to feel, but something was off, but he knew there was one thing he wanted from the hokage. To marry Hina, with all they had been through. He knew he would need her for the rest of his life. She was a new support system that he didn't know he would need. She was strong, even though she wasn't a ninja, she had a strong will and didn't take shit from anyone, even himself. She was also the first women he cried in front of and wasn't ashamed of what she would think. She would hold him. She took care of him, like a wife, lover, friend, and life partner would. She was the one.

Knocking on the door to the hokage's office, he a grumbled enter. He did so cautiously, why? He did not know. He just did.

"You asked to see me?" he inquired.

"Take a seat. You WILL not like this. You will NOT enjoy this, and you WILL wait until I am finished to move from that seat." She pinned him down with her stare.

She sighed as she began, "There are a few things you need to know. Before Itachi died, he made a deal with Naruto. He would impregnate Naruto to bring an Uchiha heir to the world, cause he knew that you could not, and within in that deal he would protect Naruto, and you. You see, Itachi was one a mission that night. In meaning of that night, I mean the Uchiha massacre. Itachi was following the man who killed your clansman, your family. Madara Uchiha, killed them all. Itachi given orders by the third took the mission, because the third knew that Madara wanted an Uchiha, for what we will never know, but he did. So Itachi gave himself, to protect you. Itachi made you see, what he wanted you to see. He didn't want you to live loathing yourself, he wanted you to become determined, to train yourself, to protect yourself, since he no longer could. Upon that, the third couldn't figure out how to bring him back without him being put to trial. Itachi had just told him that he'll spy for us, in the Akatsuki, and if given the chance, he would take them down. He did. He did take them down, because Naruto was the last one they needed to capture. So he took them down one by one. Killing them all. So he protected Naruto.

"When Naruto brought you back here, he was already three months pregnant with Itachi's children. So he ran, not because he wanted to, but because he needed too." She then told him of the trip to waterfall, and who was still alive.

Answering all the questions she could, he finally asked the one that needed to be known, "why are you telling me this?"

"If you wish to not threaten Itachi's life, or his family. Would you be okay with YOUR family coming home?" then it hit him. Naruto was now family, just like he always wanted, but Itachi would be there too. With what he had been told, it really wasn't his fault and he was blaming the wrong person, who was already dead. He had no anger left inside of him, it died with the Itachi he presumed dead. The person returning was his Aniki, not the murderer Itachi.

He smiled at her, "of course I want my family to come home! If Naruto has taught me one thing, it's to forgive without reason, but I have a reason, and I have no hate left inside anymore. Just one thing, I want the Uchiha name to die with me and Itachi. I am going to take my wife's name when we marry, and I would like Itachi to take Naruto's name when they get married. Can you tell them that?"

Tsunade was shocked, Hina had done a good job in only 5 months! "Of course, I'm surprised you would want Itachi to be named an Uzumaki-"

"No! Not Uzumaki, his fathers name, Namikaze. If there is one thing, Namikaze's will always be a hokage. So Naruto shall follow in his footsteps" Sasuke proclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"Even my father couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes when ever he saw Naruto," Sasuke stood up, "well that and he told me!" and then he Sushinned out to the door of the tower. Things will be different now, but that's okay. He was ready to move on. No more hate, no more anger. Hina showed him, that he can be happy knowing that he killed the anger within himself, with the murderer Itachi. His Aniki, was coming home.

First things first, a ring, she likes the color purple!

--ItaNaru--

Hinata ran non-stop to her destination, and the happy family came into view, knowing that she would be on her way. They were ready for their new life. In Konoha, as a family. First the news of Sasuke would have to come.

She landed in front of them and smiled, "for you Rokudaime Hokage" it had a seal on it. So Naruto simply opened it, and unsealed it.

It told them of what happened, and they were to return to the village, so he could begin his hokage training as soon as possible. Only after he picked up his normal training. He was getting rusty!

He smiled, "are you ready?" Itachi smiled in return.

"of course my hokage." Naruto and Itachi packed their things the next day, they each had a sash that carried a baby in the front. Naruto with Rei and Itachi with Kai. The traveling then began, but not with out proper goodbyes to his make-shift family.

--ItaNaru--

Tsunade stood at the gates waiting, today was the day. She watched as Sasuke and Hina approached as well. A ring glittering in the light, She smiled knowingly. Three figures came fast, but then slowed down to a walk. This was the moment of truth, would Sasuke betray his village and attack Itachi or would it be a welcome home.

You could see him jumping from one foot to the next, "Go on, Sasu," He turned to his future wife, and did as he told. He then ran to them, a smile graced his features.

His family was home. Everything seemed to slow down, he had tears in his eyes as he ran. He felt like a child running to his older brother when he was younger, "Aniki! Dobe!"

They had stopped walking when he started running towards them, then their names were called, and it was okay, everything was okay. He looked like the child he needed to be.

He stood in front of them with his bangs covering his eyes, dark shadows across his face made him scary. But when he looked up, the tears falling from his eyes, and the giant smile that would almost put Naruto's to shame made them believe in him. They smiled in return.

"Ototou."

"Teme."

They hugged each other, weary of the kits.

The sun shown brightly that day, not a cloud in the sky.

--ItaNaru--

_Naruto got to know Hina and that was adventure in it's self, as they acted pretty much the same, but she figured out how to manipulate Sasuke. Well she is a women._

_Itachi and Sasuke talked about everything, Itachi had told him that he was going to be a stay at home dad, cause it would be pointless to do missions, he was done. He was tired. That's when Sasuke figured out, that he would need to be the one to protect his family._

_They burned down the Uchiha estate, and built the Namikaze estate, where they all lived, well not in the same house._

_Naruto trained with everyone. He got back on his feet. Become reigning Rokudaime Hokage only a few years later, well, officially._

_He had many children, and Sasuke loved them all, and spoiled them crazy! Well behind Naruto's back of course!_

_Sasuke stood by the hokage in every decision he made, well not without argument to get the fine lines corrected. Itachi took up teaching at the Academy with Iruka._

_Hina, was happy to take care of the little ones that ran around like crazy._

_In the end Naruto had 14 kits. Damn twins genes, but he was none-the-less happy as could be, with the love of his life, his best friend, and his dream job._

--The End--

_Oh yeah, Iruka did beat him up after he got home, but then went crazy for the kits. So he was forgiven_

--Really THE END--

**I don't know, I liked the ending, although it felt rushed with all the one liners, I didn't think I could come up with something else. Hashanah this is the first multicoated fic I have EVER FINISHED, be happy. My brain is working on a new one, maybe a little bit more put together…got find those stupid cigarette's to start the thinking….damn those sticks, soo tastey anyways**

**Follow me on my adventure of writing fanfic!**

**I love all who reviewed, alert, and favorited, my poor shit! Ya'll are awesome!**


End file.
